User talk:AtionSong
I'm not spamming. —'User:The thing' 22:46, 14 April 2006 (UTC) : I'm sorry. It's just that if you show up on a wiki and all you post is a link to somewhere else, it appears like spamming. However, if you continue to post things on your Userpage that do not relate to you and only direct people to somewhere else, I will continue to ask you to change them. -AtionSong 23:43, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Would you be able to list me in a D'ni Guild or two? Particularly, the Guild of Writers, since I have been trying to, and will be, contributing much to the articles. Also, I've been taking an interest in the D'ni language and will be contributing in this area as well, so the Guild of Linguists would fit as well. -Double DKool :The page is unprotected, so feel free to add yourself! (These things aren't being taken to seriously anyway) -AtionSong 22:45, 13 September 2006 (UTC) When trying to add some D'ni words I noticed previous D'ni words had : (click edit to see the tag) and I didn't know where to put the text for the D'ni word. -Double DKool Admin I don't suppose you could give me some of those sysop privileges of yours. Not so much for fighting vandalism (at least someone knows we exist!) as for moving and deleting pages, because I can make a bit of a mess when I edit, and being able to create but not delete can get really irritating. I also have many plans for improving the look and feel of the site (you can see the Stargate Wiki if you want, but it's hard to give you a "before" picture - hint: it was very ugly) as well as updating the monthly (erm.. yearly) collaborations. If you check , you can see that I take this wiki seriously, and destroying it is definitely not on my agenda. Wikia policy dictates that I come to you as the founder and only sysop of the wiki. So, please consider the idea and get back to me, preferably on my talk page. —Marco Polo 00:03, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello. I've made you a bureaucrat so you can use . Please see Help:User access levels if you need help with this. Angela talk 23:23, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Sysop Hi. I'm alos a great fan of Myst series. Recently I have discover this site. I'm planing to be very active user on it, but I also notice that only two Bearucrat aren't whery active recently. Can You make a Bearucrat, or adleast sysop, so the D'ni wiki would have adleast one actyive bearucroat? Egon 09:43, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Hi again. I regularly moderate edits on the wiki. - Ok, that's all I whanted to know :) Egon 05:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) New Guy Hello. I recently stumbled upon the Wikia and I want to get to work writing, but I want to know what the scope of this Wikia is. Is it just D'ni stuff, or is it all Myst topics? Should the writing be in-universe or out-of-universe? I hope the Wikia is still active enough for you to get this, it looks like there haven't been frequent edits in a while. Anyway, thanks for you time. Galimatias 18:32, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Hey guys. I commend this project to create an official D'ni Wiki, and it shows up as one of the very first links on Google. Anyways, I just wanted to show you this other D'ni Wiki, which has lots of things we can transfer from there to here. It seems dead, but this isn't, so salvage what you can. http://en.mystlore.com/wiki/Main_Page -Kalis A Spelling Decree Please! I have looked all over this wiki and no one can spell Releeshahn properly. as the administrater could you please decree that everyone must spell it correctly so that they will all link to the right page. thanks. if you need anything just let me know. Leonhart178 22:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) A request Would you mind deleting my user page? I doubt I'll put anything on it for a while, so I would rather just have it not be there at all until then. :) Anyways, thank you for starting this; I'm glad I discovered it, and I think that I'm going to have a lot of fun editing it. By the way, my first experience with Cyan was the Manhole as well; I still go back and play it every once in a while. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 07:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) And sadly, it looks as though this should be deleted as well. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 07:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep filling up your talk page, but never mind about deleting my user page; I'll keep it. However, all of the other pages still need to be deleted; see below. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 16:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What exactly... ... might one have to do to get administrator access around here? ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 19:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Take a look I think that you should see the category Category:Pages that should be deleted. All of the subcategories and the image should probably be deleted, along with the page that I added. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 16:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the name of the category to Category:Candidates for deletion, because it is just so more professional sounding. :) I've also fixed some odd double listings for deletion, and made it so that the deletion template is not listed to be deleted. The whole deletion thing was a bit of a mess until now. :) ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 16:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Have you returned? I just noticed that you deleted three pages. I have been trying to adopt this Wiki because you've been inactive for so long; are you planning on being active now, or can I keep going with the request? ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 21:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) The request is here, by the way. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 01:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC)